


Danza Verde

by Orange_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyones in their 20's, F/M, Lance Pining, Lotor being Lotor, LotorxPidge, M/M, MAFIA AU!?, Mafia AU, Obsession, Pidtor - Freeform, lodge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Paladin/pseuds/Orange_Paladin
Summary: Pidge grunted as she let herself climb down the window with a bed sheet. She dare not look down and see how high up she was. She climbed down and paused when she realized she was in front of a huge window. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. "Quiznak!"Lotor gaped at her, before scrabbling for the window. "Stop trying to escape!"The Mafia AU Where Lotor is obsessed with Pidge, and no one wanted but got :D





	1. Damned Luck

The clock had slowly moved forward. Each second was excruciatingly long for the cashier.

The brunette smiled and handed the plastic bag toward the other. “Thank you, have a nice evening!”

The customer took the bag and waved in thanks.

Once the person was gone, the employee slummed tiredly against the counter. “Freedom at last.” She groaned and stretched her back.

A throaty chuckle had the young woman looking up. 

“Good work today Pidge!” The elderly man smiled, and pat her on the back.

She fiddled with her bottleneck glasses. “Thanks Mr. Slythe.”

The owner shook his head fondly. “I told you to call me Coran! Mr. makes me feel so…” He sagged. “So old!” He grumbled in annoyance.

Pidge gave a tired smile, and side stepped the elderly man. “I better get going. It’s getting late.”

Coran nodded. “Of course! Wait right here ok?” He scurried off to the back of his store.

The bemused girl chuckled, and leaned against the counter. “What do you have planned now old man? Scheming against me? Oh how you wound me so!” She clutched her chest.

Boisterous laughter rang out from the back. “Nothing nefarious this time, I assure you.”

She hummed to herself quietly. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

A snort followed. “So distrusting of an old man!”

Pidge snorted. “So you admit to being old?”

There was rustling and a pause. He emerged out of the back carrying two huge plastic bags. “Oh shut up!”

She smiled at him. “I rest my case.”

Coran chuckled and handed her the bag. “Such sass you have.”

Pidge blinked, and looked at her boss in confusion. “What’s this for?”

He smiled and twirled his mustache. “This is excess produce. It’s going to go bad soon, and I know money is tight for you right now. So I figured, it would be put to better use in your hands.”

She gaped at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. A knot formed in her throat, and she gulped audibly. “I…” She glanced down in embarrassment. “T-thank you.” Tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. “It’s the least I can do after all the work you put in for me.” He gasped as the air was squeezed from his lungs. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.

Pidge pulled away and rubbed her eyes. She picked up the bags, and smiled at him. “Thank you Coran…. Really. Thank you so much for everything. Grinning, she spun around him and rushed for the door. “See you later!” The small woman shuddered as the crisp cold air assaulted her skin. With a tired sigh she pulled on her green hoodie and popped in her ear buds. Scrolling through her music she randomly selected a song and bobbed her head to the beat.

Two years ago, her dad brother went missing. Her pops was the assistant manager of Garrison Industries. The Garrison produced top of the line tech, and was contracted with the government. Her brother Matt was an engineering genius that worked with her dad. The Holts were a family of geniuses, each one a master at their own craft. Chemistry was her dad’s specialty, and her mom was a master at cooking. Two years ago her dad and brother began working on a project. They supposedly made off with the government property, and were considered traitors.

She growled and narrowed her eyes. Her family wouldn’t have done that. She knew there was a cover up, and she had recently hacked into Garrison servers. Something criminal had happened. She wasn’t sure as to what it was, but she would find out what happened to them, and where they were even if it killed her! Unfortunately, her mom did not share her sentiments. 

Upon learning that her husband and son were labeled as government spies and traitors to their country, her mom shut down. She fell ill, and hasn’t been well since.

She rounded the corner, and changed the song to “Happy” by Pharrell Williams. After her latest thought she desperately needed this song. It always made her feel better. “Come on Pidge, get yourself together,” She hummed, and began to sway to the beat. She spun around and let out a laugh. She closed her eyes and twirled around the corner. Her eyes flew open in alarm, as a man collided with her. Pidge juggled with the bags, and sighed in relief. Her lips morphed into a scowl, and the disgruntled adult turned her attention to the jerk that knocked into her. “Hey! Watch where you-?!” Her breath was knocked out of her lungs, and she found herself roughly pinned against the wall.

He boxed the small woman in with his body. He glared down at her. “Be quiet…” Annoyance seeped out of his tone. 

Deciding that wouldn’t slide, she glared fiercely at him. “Bite me!” Her throat rumbled with a growl and she brought her fist forward to punch him.

The man only had seconds to look surprised before he had to jerk out of the way. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he grabbed her wrist, and twisted her around, locking her arms behind her back. An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he braced his body behind her small lithe one, effectively pinning her. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

She writhed for a second before stilling. Her heart thundered violently in her chest.

He snorted, and patted her head. “Good girl.”

Heat seared in her veins. ‘Oh no he didn’t.’ She slowly lifted her foot and stomped hard.

The man yelped loudly and loosened his grip.

With a newfound sense of anger, she growled and ripped her arm out of his hold. She wouldn’t go down without a fight. Thinking quickly, the little genius grabbed one of her fallen bags, and flung it at him. While he was distracted with the bag, she quickly crouched down and turned a nob on her shoe. She had stolen this genius idea from an anime series she watched called Detective Conan. Her shoes sparked with an unseen energy, and she charged at the man.

Her attacker winced and gasped for air as her foot connected with his abdomen. He yelled out as his body went flying into the wall behind him. Cracks formed on it from his impact. Coughing, he fell to the floor, and slumped against the wall.

Pidge gasped for air, and turned off her shoes. Did she kill him? She frowned and went to check on him. Sure he attacked her and whatnot, but that didn’t meant she wanted to be a murderer. Squatting down she poked him. “Hey, you alive?”

The pathetic mass groaned, and cupped his side.

Ever curious, she nudged his hand out of the way and gasped. “You’re bleeding badly…” She bit her lip, and debated her options. While she could just leave him here, it wouldn’t sit right with her morals… She could call an ambulance, but that would raise questions on how he got this way, and she really didn’t feel like answering questions. Sighing she opened her mouth to ask him a question.

“Which way did he go?!”

“I don’t know! Find him you morons! He can’t have gotten far with a bullet in his side!”

She jumped in surprise, and turned towards the source of the noise. “Oh quiznak…” With an annoyed sigh she nudged the unconscious man. It was easy to piece the clues together. This man was obviously escaping from some thugs who injured him, he bumped into her, she made noise, he tried to quiet her, and…. She injured him more. Great… Just great. She shook him. “Hey! Get up!”

His hand latched onto her wrist, and he growled at her. “I will end your existence….” Yellow eyes gleamed with malice.

The small woman snorted and yanked her hand back. “Yeah, yeah sure you will. Listen, those guys chasing you are getting closer,” She paused and ripped her pants legs. “Hold still, I’m going to bandage your wound.”

He gaped at her, eyes widening in disbelief. “What are you-?” He hissed as she roughly man handled him.

The brunette frowned at him. “Sorry. Best I can do right now.” She quickly grabbed her fallen bags onto one arm, and held her hand out. “Can you walk? My apartment isn’t far from here. If you can make it, we can treat your injuries properly, and then I can kick your ass.”

Yellow eyes gaped at this woman. She was strange, and oddly strong if that kick was anything to go by. He threw his head back and laughed. “You’re such an interesting woman! Very well, I accept your offer.” Grabbing her small hand, he hoisted himself up. His side flared at the motion and he immediately winced.

The voices got louder, and Pidge found herself panicking. She quickly wrapped her arm around his muscular shoulders.

He hissed with each step, and found himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

“I think he’s over here!”

Moving quickly, he caged the oddity against the wall. Scarred hands cupped smooth ones, and placed them over his silver hair, hiding most of it. His eyes gazed over the odd woman, and his brow rose once he got a good look at her. She was small, with rather long fluffy hair. Her glasses were rather huge on her face. Small pursed lips, and gorgeous caramel brown eyes. How extraordinary, that someone this small and delicate looking could possess such strength. He leaned closer.

The group of black suits that were chasing him ran past them. Thinking them to be a couple making out. “Find him! Or all our asses are on the line!”

Pidge held her breath, and let out a sigh of relief once they were gone. “Good one.” Her brows furrowed. He was way too close for comfort! Thoroughly agitated, she quickly shoved him off. “Whoa!” Her arms latched onto him to prevent him from collapsing. “Hey! Hang in there!” Worrying her lip, she observed the man she decided to help. His eyes were closed, and under them were little burgundy triangle tattoos. Sweat dripped down his angular chin, and his brows furrowed. Silver hair cascading around his shoulders. There were red streaks within it, and she just knew it was blood. With a frustrated groan she grabbed his arm and pulled all his weight onto her small frame. “Here we go.” She wobbled forward, and prayed that he mom was upstairs when she got home.

Motion brought him back into consciousness. Hazy golden yellow orbs glanced around wildly, trying to focus. “Where?”

She leaned him against the door as she fished out her keys. “Hold on, were almost to my place.” She quickly inserted the lion key and opened the door. With a grunt she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. She kicked the door closed with her foot. With a huff she dragged him to the kitchen. “Sit.”

He bit back a snort but did so anyways.

Pidge disappeared and reappeared moments later with a first aid kit.” All right silver, shirt off. I need to see the extent of your injuries.

His lips twitched in amusement. How interesting this woman was. He was definitely intrigued. “Lotor.”

She blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“My name is Lotor.” His lips twitched up into a charming grin.

The small one shrugged. “I’d say nice to meet you but…” She placed her hands on her hips. “Shirt off.”

“Eager to see me naked?” He teased. Lotor expected her to blush in embarrassment and agree, he yelped when a rag obstructed his vision.

Pidge rolled her eyes and snorted. “Wouldn’t pay a million dollars to see that. Now up!”

He gapped in disbelief that she resisted his charms. All the other women threw themselves practically at his feet when he’d flirt. This woman… she was a delight! Such a fresh response! He quickly peeled his shirt off and recoiled in pain.  
She whistled lowly. Someone really fucked him up. She leaned forward and inspected the wound. “It looks like the bullet went straight through, so you don’t have to worry about that…” Reaching blindly into the first aid kit, she trailed her eyes across his torso looking for any other threatening injuries. He had so many scars…. With a sigh she pulled out the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She lathered the swab on it and padded at the bleeding area.

Lotor jerked back and hissed loudly, and bit his tongue when a roll of gauze was shoved in his mouth. He glared at the small woman.

“Shh! My mom’s asleep upstairs!” She pulled away from his wound a grabbed the gauze. “She’s very ill, and needs all the rest she can get, so be quiet.” Caramel orbs narrowed and filled with malice. “Or I will end you.” She hissed.

He grabbed the gauze and placed it into his mouth. He motioned for her to continue. 

With a hum she reapplied some of the hydrogen peroxide. She leaned forward and frowned. “You might need stitched later. Y first aid kit isn’t equipped with the needed items yet…” She gently placed some gauze on the wound and put pressure on it for a minute. Using her free hand she grabbed more gauze and tape. Placing a piece of the roll in her mouth, she used her teeth to pull at the tape. She lowered herself and slowly wrapped the bandage tightly around his waist.

He grunted and spat the gauze out. “Most likely.” His eyes watched her carefully. They landed on her ripped trousers, and his brow rose. She had sacrificed them to help prevent him from bleeding out earlier… This woman was truly unique. Not many would attempt to help someone who almost assaulted them, yet she did.

She kept rolling the gauze. “Probably not any of my business, but you’re clearly involved in something. Just whom did you piss off so badly?” Retreating from his waist, her hands moved to her hips and she stared at him with her brow rose.

Lotor snorted. “A lot of people would like a piece of this.” He smirked flirtatiously. “Not that I blame them.”

A shudder racked her body, and she glanced away in disgust. “Ok, yeah, no. Regretting I even asked.”

The house creaked, and Pidge held her breath.

“Honey? Is that you?”

She cursed quietly and glared at Lotor. She placed a finger over her lips and then used her hand to make a slicing motion over her neck telling him to keep quiet or else. 

The staircase creaked and her attention was brought back to her mom. A gentle smile formed on her face, as she walked forward to the doorway to block it. She didn’t want her mom seeing Lotor. “Yeah, I just got back from work. What are you doing up mom? You should be resting!”

Lotor hummed quietly in amusement. He quietly stood up to observe. Her mother had pale skin, dried up brown hair and sunken in cheeks. He could poke his eye out with them they were that sunken. His eyes landed on her eyes and his brow rose. They were a dull hue of brown.

Coleen Holt smiled at her daughter. “Oh… I’m alright really.” She frowned at her daughter’s state. “What happened to your pants?”

Pidge panicked before smiling at her. “I got stuck on something at work, and well… Coran had to cut it off.”

Lotor stumbled in the kitchen. Surely she didn’t think that would work?

She sighed tiredly and shook her head fondly. “Only you Kitty Cat. Only you, ”

Pidge flushed at that. “Mom…”

She smiled sadly. “Really Hun… You over work yourself…” she coughed violently. Her whole body shuddered with each hack.

Pidge jerked forward, and was at her mom’s side in an instant. She placed her hand on the small of her back, and gently rubbed. “Easy mom.”

The ill woman sighed and looked at her daughter in shame. “I’m so sorry… It’s laughable. I’m a parent; I should be taking care of my child… Not the other way around.” She teared up.

The small brunette bit her lip. “Mom… Really, it’s fine.”

Coleen gripped her daughter’s hands. “No... It’s not. You work so hard.” Tears spilled out of her eyes. “You work three jobs, do odd hours and you miss school…” She sobbed. “I feel like a failure as a parent.”

She smiled and began leading her mom back up the stairs. “No. Mom, you’re not a failure. You raised me right. That’s why I’m so dependable” She kissed her mom on the cheek.

Her mom sobbed, and they disappeared up the steps out of Lotor’s view.

He hummed in thought as he sat back down. Such an unusual woman. She was fierce, strong, and loyal to her family. She resisted his advancements, and even threatened him. His eyes trailed to his bandaged torso. He attacked her, she countered back, and brought him home to treat him. A toothy grin surfaced. He rather liked this odd development. Every woman he’d come across always would fall for his charm, and be begging at his feet in seconds. But not her. It was refreshing. He pondered what her next move would be.

Pidge entered the kitchen, and tossed an old shirt at Lotor. “Once you’re dressed, leave.” She turned her back to him and grabbed the bags Coran had given her. Opening the fridge, she sighed tiredly and began to empty the contents into the fridge. Her brow furrowed. He was being awfully quiet. She closed the fridge and she suddenly found herself pinned to it.

Lotor leaned forward, eyes never straying from hers. Silver locks cascaded over his shoulder, its strands shinning in the dim kitchen light. He grinned. “You’re very interesting… I’ve decided to keep you.” He grasped a strand of her hair and brought it to his lips.

Her breath hitched. Caramel orbs widened in surprise, before narrowing in annoyance. She leaned forward towards Lotor, surprising him.

The predator grinned. Good… she was cooper-?! He yelped, and backed off her. He held his bruised cheek in his hand, staring at the angered girl in disbelief.

Pidge crossed her arms and glared. “Yeah, no. I’m not an object to own, and I’m so done with you.” She roughly grabbed him by the shirt. “You’re going to get out of my house or I’ll break your nose next time.”

His eyes narrowed. He liked a challenge. Backing off, he followed her pull, deciding to yield to her this once. Part of him knew he was only allowing this tiny woman to manhandle him due to his blood loss. If he were at full strength, she’d be writhing under him. He moved forward. “Forgive me. The blood loss is messing with my head.” He left a keychain discretely on the table. He wobbled toward the door.

She scowled and followed him to the front of the door. She didn’t trust him at all.

Turning around, Lotor grabbed her right hand and brought it to his lips. “Thank you. I apologize if my actions offended you tonight.” He kissed it.

Pidge yelped and immediately withdrew her hand as if she was burned. She cradled it and looked at him in bewilderment.

Lotor smiled and opened the door. The wind blew, and shifted his locks out of his face. He maintained eye contact with her.

She blinked and stared at the tattoo, no birthmark she realized with small amount of awe.   
It was a black skull with pointed cheekbones and a middle prong.

Lotor turned around and smiled. “Adieu.” 

The door closed, and she stood for a couple of minutes wondering what the hell just happened.

With a grumbled, she made her way back to the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. “What a weirdo.” She placed coffee into the machine, and took a seat at the table and waited. Her hand brushed against something cold. Her eyebrows and picked it up. Pidge eyed the key chain. It was a purple black skull with elongated fangs on the right and left. The two prongs flared out to an arrowhead point. The middle prong was half the length. The nose had two small black triangles. The eyes of the skull had black gems, the arch above the eyes, instead of being closed, and ended in a thick L. The top of the skull was open in a V like shape. The chain that connected it was black, and it oddly had a little purple bell. It looked out of place, but oddly fit the piece together. "He must have left it..." she shrugged. "Oh well it's mine now...It's pretty cool," she tossed it up and down in her palm. "Now..." she grabbed her '#1 Science Nerd' mug and filled it with coffee. She sat down at the table and pulled out her books. "Time to study for exams."

\--- 12:00pm the following day

Pidge covered her mouth as she trudged out of the classroom. It had been a bad morning. Her mom had to be admitted to the hospital, her condition had worsened over night. It thankfully wasn't life threatening, but the doctors wanted to keep her there to watch over her. As for her, She had just finished her midterms. She had managed to work out a plan with the principal. Since she was working to take care of her family, and was practically a genius, the principal agreed that she didn't have to physically be in the class. As long as she showed up for the exams and passed them all with a B or higher, she would be allowed to continue her education. 

A hand was thrown across her shoulder, and Pidge jumped. 

A snort made her relax. She turned to him and glared. "Not funny Keith."

Keith placed his other hand up in mock surrender. "Wasn't trying to be Pidge. I tried getting your attention, but you were out of it." He gave her a pointed stare, and frowned. He raised his other hand and tilted her head up. "You've got bags under your eyes."

She snorted and escaped his hold. "That’s a no brainer genius."

He looked at her in betrayal. "You said you'd try to get some rest..."

She pushed her brothers glasses atop her head. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know I said that, but Coran offered me a longer shift and I needed it." She scowled and lowered her hand. "Lubos cheated me out of a paycheck, and I was short."

Keith's lips rose in a snarl. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "He did what?" His hands clenched and he slipped one hand in his pocket, and fingered his knife. "Shall I take care of him?"

The people passing by paled and quickly ran the opposite way from them. They recognized Keith as someone dangerous. They didn't want to be on his wrathful side.

She sighed and poked his nose. "Nope, not necessary... stop messing with your blade. Just because I can't see it doesn't mean I don't know you're toying with it."

His expression dropped and he wrinkled his nose like a bunny. He looked at her baffled. "But he cheated you! You should be avenged! He should be tortured for trying that!" 

She grinned at his bloodthirsty rant. "And he was. His goods for his shop were all shipped across the globe, and will be delayed."

Keith paused in his rant and looked at her in awe. A fond smile morphed onto his face, and he looped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course. How could I forget your devious side? You're amazing as always Pidge!" He chuckled and quickly glared at anyone daring to approach them. He began routing Pidge towards his car.

Lance stepped out of the car and nodded at Keith. His eyes landed on Pidge and he grinned widely. "Pidge my man! Trying to escape from old mullet over here?"

Keith groaned at the name and glared hard at him. "Lance."

He grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "What? I can't poke fun at you Keith?"

Pidge rolled her eyes. Those two really just needed to kiss already. "Keith... I really can't hang today. I gotta go to work at Hunk's restaurant." She slipped out of his hold.

Lance came up from her other side and locked his arms under her pits. He lifted her effortlessly and dumped her into the red convertible, ignoring her squawking and struggling.

"Whoa! Lance! Seriously! Not funny! I gotta go man!" She whined, and tried to climb out of the red car. She was thwarted by Lance rolling up the windows. "Curses!" She crossed her arms in defiance and slouched into the car. Pouting she glared at Keith.

Keith grinned and slid into the seat next to her. "Nope. We're going to go tear up the town. Hunk said I could kidnap you. Even he agrees you've been working way too hard."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Lance had already slammed on the gas. She yelped as she flew sideways landing sprawled out on Keith's lap.

Keith grinned boyishly and patted her on the head. "Shhhhh... Just let this happen Pidge." His grin dropped. "There is no escape. Soon your training will be complete and your journey to the dark side will be completed."

Pidge snorted loudly. She slapped his hand away and scooted far across the car. She quickly buckled in. "I'll never join you! Never! I am a Jedi! Like my father before me! You have failed your highness!"

Keith's face morphed into one of solemn despair. "So be it Jedi!" He sneered.

Pidge's lips twitched into a smile.

Keith couldn't contain it any more and broke into hysterical laughter with her.

Lance snorted behind the wheel as he turned the car into the parking structure of the dock. "You nerds."

The dock was surrounded by old boats and discarded wood planks. This particular warehouse was bought by the combined funds of Hunk and Pidge. Both were engineers in their own way, and needed a place to tinker with and explode items without burning down their respective homes. Keith, upon befriending Pidge, immediately chipped in to design their space. This warehouse wasn't just an inventor’s hideaway; it was their crew’s hangout. 

Lance got out and quickly opened the door for Keith. 

He quickly bypassed Lance and opened the door for Pidge. "My lady." He bowed.

She grinned. "My hero." She batted her eyelashes, and took his hand to get out of the car. She discreetly punched him in the gut and skipped away from the fallen man who was wheezing on the floor.

Lance snickered. "You brought that on yourself dude." He saluted Keith and jogged to catch up to Pidge. He placed his hands in his green jacket   
pockets. "What's on the agenda today, oh genius gremlin?"

Pidge went to her workbench, and flung the red pillow harshly at Lance. 

He chuckled and caught it. He turned to Keith, and handed it to him. Red was Keith's respective color after all.

The brunette grinned. "I'm gonna finish my tranquilizer watch! I got the perfect part for the needle dispenser the other day." She grabbed her tools and began tinkering with her watch.

Lance plopped on the black couch across from Pidge's work station, and draped his arms around the back of the couch. "Neato! Can I just say I love your inventions Pidge? Like seriously, they've gotten me out of some seriously tight spots."

Pidge hummed from her bench.

Keith leaned against the wall and watched Pidge work. He smiled fondly. 

Lance watched this from the couch and groaned silently. This was torture. 

Pidge shot up and grinned. "Done! Now... just to test it...."

Keith quickly moved away and totally did not hide under the table from her. 

Lance blinked from the couch. Realization kicked in. "What? Oh no! No no no no. You tested the last one on me! No! Pidge!" He jumped up from the couch and made a dash to the door.

She grinned and lifted the watch lid. She aimed and twisted the nozzle. 

The needle went flying and hit the back of Lance's neck. 

He squeaked and slapped a hand to the back of his neck. He looked at her in betrayal. "Huh? Nothing's happening?"

She chuckled. "Of course not. I was just testing the trajectory. I haven't put in the actual tranquilizers yet." She raised her brow at him. "Do you really think me to be so-" she paused and gaped at Lance. "L-Lance?"

He was swaying. A goofy grin on his face. He giggled. "Yoooou...." he lurched forward and hit the floor. He was out.

She paled, and checked her needle box. She accidentally loaded the tranquilizers. "Oops...." she adjusted her glasses and laughed awkwardly. "W-well at least I know it works."

Keith snorted from under the table. He got out and raised his brow at the sleeping beauty. "Classic Pidge." He walked over to his bodyguard and poked his face. A grin crossed his face. "You got a marker?"

She snickered. "What color tickles your fancy?" She held up her array of sharpies, and they both grinned evilly.

\----2:00pm the same day

Pidge held on tightly to Keith. "S-slow down! You're gonna kill us!"

"Nope." A pleased smirk crossed his face as he revved the engine more. He passed a car and relished in Pidge's squeak of fear. He did a wheelie and shot off.

"You did that on purpose you ass hole!" She screeched. She was sure her arms were causing bruises around Keith's torso.

"Yup." He swerved the motorcycle into the parking spot of Shay's Ice Cream Parlor. He took his helmet off and grinned at Pidge.

She weakly glared at him though the helmet visor. Her arms still firmly attached to his waist.

After doodling all over Lance's face, the two decided to get some ice cream. That and Pidge felt like an apology would be necessary when Lance woke.   
They took the bike Hunk had built for Keith. It was decided that Keith would leave it at the dock in case an emergency getaway was needed.

Keith grinned and pulled the helmet off her. "You can let go now."

She huffed and released her hold. "I hate you so much." She hopped off the bike and walked to the door.

Keith placed the helmets in the back compartment of the bike. He followed after her. "Love you too babe." He grinned and danced out of the way of Pidge's punch. 

She grumbled and stormed into the parlor. "If I didn't need you to drive back, you'd so have a dart in your neck like Lance."

Keith chuckled. "I don't doubt that for a second." He nodded at Shay.

Shay smiled widely. "Pidge! Keith! It is so nice to see you! Tell me... is Hunk perhaps with you?" She looked around and flushed slightly.

Pidge giggled and walked behind the counter, pulling Shay into a hug. "It's been a while." She sighed and placed a hand over her heart. "Sadly the gorgeous muscular engineer is not with us... though I can arrange a special meeting aye?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Shay squeaked and pushed Pidge out from behind the counter. "No need! Please!" 

Pidge cackled. "I can't resist teasing. You two are so adorable."

Keith watched from the side. He shook his head in amusement. 

Shay shook her blush off. Her short brown hair swaying. She fixed her headband and cleared her throat. Her hazel eyes landing on Keith in amusement. "So what can I get for you two lovelies.”?

Keith pouted at her. He knew she was teasing him. "I'll take a double scoop of rocky road, and a double of blueberry."

Shay giggled. "Lance?"

Keith sighed, "Unfortunately." He grinned. "The usual for the little lady."

Shay laughed. "Of course. Not that she orders any other flavor."

Pidge pouted. "Hey, I tried all your flavors before becoming committed to it."

Shay didn't look impressed. She turned to Keith. "Will that be all?"

He nodded and pulled out his card.

Pidge grabbed his arm. "Whoa, Keith I'm paying for myself."

Keith turned around to face her. His brow rose and he crossed his arms in defiance. He stared down at her. "Really now?"

Pidge crossed her own arms and glared up at him. "Yes. I am perfectly capable of buying me an ice cream."

Shay covered her mouth to prevent laughing. This wasn't a new dance they did. Keith always tried to pay for Pidge. Some times he would succeed, and sometimes he would fail to her stubbornness. 

The ravenette held his card between two fingers. "Come on Pidge. Let me have this one!"

Her brow rose. "I let you convince Hunk to make me skip a shift, and you kidnapped me." 

Keith scoffed. "I did not. All I did was lay a suggestion on Hunk to give you a break, he made the final decision... ok so I admit the kidnapping was all me." Using slight of hand Keith slid the card behind him to Shay.

Shay didn't take the card just yet, content to watch them argue like children. It was adorable how hard Keith tried.

Pidge stomped her foot like a child. "I have some spending money from my jobs Keith."

And he countered, "and would you look at that, so do I."

She pouted. "Keith!"

"Katie!"

Pidge glared at him. He was playing her name card. That was so not cool! "Come on man! What do I gotta do to get you to let me pay for myself?" She wasn't going to back down.

Shay groaned. She knew Keith was waiting for that.

He grinned. "Well since you so nicely asked..."

Pidge face palmed. She felt a sense of impending doom.

He took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Pidge blinked and tilted her head. "Keith?"

His face turned slightly red before coughing. "If I let you pay, this Saturday you and me go out."

Shay quietly gasped from behind the counter. 

Pidge blinked and grinned. "Sure. We're overdue for some hang time anyways. Can't leave my bestie alone now can I?" Pidge used her free hand and slid   
Shay her card.

Shay faltered behind the counter. She grabbed the card and charged it for her ice cream. She sighed. Poor Keith.

Keith let go of her hand. "R-right." He grinned. "The two arms of Voltron. Tearing up the town." He grabbed their ice cream, and ignored Shay patting his arm in sympathy.

\--

Pidge sighed and passed her local park.

After the ice cream She asked if he could drop her at the hospital. He had looked surprised at her. 

"Your moms in the hospital again? Is she ok?" He had asked.

She sighed. "The doctors said it was a little episode, and that she'd be fine, I can't help but worry."

Keith frowned and when it looked like he had been about to say something, his phone rung. He had answered it and groaned loudly. He turned to Pidge. "Got it. Be there shortly." He hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?" 

He stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Family issues." 

She hummed. "Yikes, sorry I asked." She stood up.

He looked apologetic "I can't drop you at the hospital. I have to grab Lance and book it over."

She waved her hand at him. "It's totally fine. Gives me more time to enjoy my ice cream." She joked. 

Keith apologized once more before grabbing Lance's ice cream and booking it out the door. 

She sighed, as she turned the corner to her street. She had visited her mom, but only briefly. She had been sleeping when she arrived, and sleep was something her mom desperately needed. As she took a step forward, a feeling of foreboding settled in her stomach. She paused in walking. Something was coming. Trailing her eyes around the neighborhood, she slowly crouched down and turned on her strengthening shoes. She'd be ready for a fight if needed. She stood up and kept walking. She fiddled with her watch, and that's when she spotted it.

There were Black Sedans all on her street. A group of men in black were leaning against the cars looking around for something.

She bit her lip. This was too shady and too suspicious. She quickly turned around before they could spot her.

A strong breeze of wind came by, and ruffled her hair. The charm on her bag flew and the bell made a gentle but loud clang.

One of the men leaning against the Sedan heard the noise and saw her. His eyes narrowed onto the charm. He quickly approached her, while she was distracted by the wind. "Excuse me. You're going to have to come with us."

Pidge yelped and looked wide-eyed at the man. She crossed her arms and glared up at him. "Excuse me?"

He placed his hand on her back and pushed her towards the direction of the car. "You're coming with us."

The other men began to get closer.

Panic settled in her stomach. "Like hell I'm going with you!" She twisted her body around and latched onto the guys arm. With a battle cry she flipped him over her shoulder. She grinned when he hit the floor. 

"Get her!"

She growled and took of in a sprint away from the crazy guys after her. What the fuck was going on?! She was yanked backwards by strong hands. "Let me go!" She swung her fist into someone's face, and was smug when she heard something crack. 

The grunt holding her other arm barked orders to the men running down the street. "Quick! Sedate her!"

"Not happening!" She growled out and brought her foot around into his stomach. She grinned evilly when he went flying into the three men at the end of the street. She was so glad she built those shoes. She pivoted on the ball of her foot and roundhouse kicked the guy coming up behind her.

He groaned and collapsed to the floor coughing. 

She dodged the arms coming to grab her. Thinking quickly, she crouched and dove under the next guy’s legs. "Later!" She ran like crazy. Neighborhoods blurred and she panted like crazy. She slid to a stop when she realized they weren't following her anymore. Pidge greedily inhaled the air as exhaustion began to make itself known. "I gotta get help." She wiped the sweat off her forehead. More trickled down her face. God she was out of shape. She quickly dug her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone. She had to call the police. The screeching of brakes jolted her into attention, and her eyes widened in panic. "Shit!" In her rush to get away, she ran into a street that had four street access points, a crossroad. 

The car doors opened and two men stepped out of the car in front of her. 

She inhaled shakily and quickly turned around to run the way she came, only to find it blocked by another Sedan. Her eyes trailed to the right and left. Sedans present. She was blocked in with no means of escape. "Oh quiznak..." she fiddled with her watch and wondered if she had enough darts to knock out the eight men rapidly approaching her. "Fuck this!" She lowered herself into a fighting position and growled defensively. She would save whatever ammo the watch had for a later date. She would go down swinging.

One of the men placed his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He had a bloody nose, and she reasoned this was the guy whose nose she broke earlier. "Calm down now. We can do this the easy way or hard way." He approached the defensive female with a calm smile. His boss had ordered her capture. She was to be unharmed and brought to him.

She took a couple defensive steps back, keeping track of the men coming from behind her. She growled angrily. "And you can kiss my ass! Who are you and what do you want?" She would show no mercy. She desperately wished she took up Keith's offer of knife training.

The man smiled politely. "Who I am is of no importance. Our boss would like to have a word with you. He ordered you be brought unharmed to him, and your struggling is making it very difficult to carry out his orders. He does not like to be disobeyed."

She frowned. "That answers none of my questions. Who is your boss?"

He smiled politely at her and continued his approach. "Someone who should be obeyed." 

She tensed and launched her fist out to the right.

The suit dodged and grabbed her fist. He grinned bloodthirstily. "She chose the hard way."

Pidge felt goose bumps dance across her skin. She swallowed nervously, and glared fiercely. She brought her foot up and kicked out.

The man raised his other arm to block the kick and grunted in surprise when he was knocked back. His grip on her hand broke 

She backed up and felt her back hit a solid object. Her breath hitched in fright as she slowly turned her head to see the man behind her. Shoot! She got distracted by righty and left her other side completely open. 

Left suit grinned and restrained her. "Easy now! It'll be over soon!"

She thrashed against him more.

Bloodthirsty right helped restrain her. "We've got you now."

Pidge felt her heart hammer in her chest and she madly thrashed. 

Bloody grinned. "Hah! Lots of fight in this one!" He placed pressure on her and didn't even flinch when she head butted him. "Little help!"

One of the men from behind her original position approached and grabbed her head. He shoved a cloth on her face and held firm.

She held her breath. She had seen the movies; she knew that it was chloroform in that cloth. She grunted and tried to pull away.

Behind suit put more pressure on her face. "You can't hold your breath forever."

Pidge glared and growled. She knew that. But she would hold out for as long as she could. After a minute she felt her lungs burn with the need for air, and she gave in. She inhaled the sickly sweet scented cloth, and her struggles became weaker. Her clawing at the arm of right suit ceased. Her leg kicked out ceaselessly one last time. She slumped weakly, and her eyes hazed over. She glared at the front suit. 

The man in front of her continued to approach. His hands had long since been lowered. He smiled politely, and He stopped in front of her. "Do forgive us. What the boss wants, the boss gets, and unfortunately for you, you're what he desires at the moment. Have a nice sleep Miss Holt."

Pidge's vision finally blurred out, and her eyes closed. She succumbed to the darkness as the suits dragged her into the car and drove away.

She really hated her luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I had Finals and Anime Expo, and it just got hectic to write! I'm not abandoning this story! No way! Without further ado Enjoy!~

Her lids fluttered rapidly. She grumbled and tried to turn in on herself. Brown brows furrowed as she nuzzled into the rough material. Caramel orbs squinted open, and blinked awake. She stared at the large rather expensive looking room with tiny little windows. Pidge nuzzled back into the material and closed her eyes. Wait… What?! Her eyes flew open in a panic. “Where?!” The events of prior filtered across her brain, and her eyes widened. She had been kidnapped. Her breath hitched as she observed her surroundings. Her small hands brushed against a metal buckle, and she frowned in confusion at it. Unclicking it she stood up and felt her pockets for her phone. It was missing. Her lips twisted into a scowl, and her eyes narrowed. Why would someone want to kidnap her? She wasn’t rich, so no ransom could be paid, and she was certain it wasn’t to get back at someone she knew. She cupped her chin in thought.

An amused chuckle brought her back to attention.

Her gaze landed on the seat across from her, and her mouth dropped open in shock. It soon turned to anger. “YOU!” furry echoed in her tone as she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

He grinned, crossed his legs, interlocked his fingers and leaned forward smugly. “Me.”

The angered brunette’s eyes narrowed, and a low growl emerged from her throat.

Lotor chuckled. “Did you sleep well? You seemed so at peace when my men brought you to me.”

She inhaled and exhaled rapidly, trying to calm down. She had to be cool. Who knew what this psychopath wanted with her? “I don’t know. Ask them. They did drug me after all.” She crossed her arms in defiance.

His smiled widened and he motioned for the man on his right for a drink. “What would you like to drink? You must be parched.”

Pidge held her head high as she glared down her nose at him. She knew she was thirsty. It was a nasty side affect from the chloroform, and Lotor most definitely knew that. She wouldn’t take anything from him. Especially after he dared to kidnap her. She barred her teeth at him. “How about your blood?”

Placing his wine down on the table, his lips twitched into a smile. He tilted his head back in laughter. “You really are a delight! Such a unique reaction!” He twirled the end of his ponytail with his index finger.

Her brow twitched in annoyance, as she sat back down. She crossed her legs and arms. Her eyes narrowed at him. “Well this delight,” she growled, “wants to know why the hell you kidnapped her.”

Lotor’s grin dropped of his face as he leaned back into his seat. His eyes never left her form. Picking up his drink, he absentmindedly swirled it. He brought the wine to his lips and took a sip. “I believe I told you when we met last night.”

Pidge’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You were delirious. You said a lot of things.”

His lips twitched upward into an amused smirk. “I did my dear. You saved my life, and now I am merely trying to repay the favor.”

Brown brows raised in disbelief. “By kidnapping me? Wow. I’m in awe of you. Such an amazing strategy.”

His eyes narrowed. “I find your sarcasm insulting.”

“And I find this whole situation to be insulting, but you don’t see me complaining,” She paused, “Oh wait you do, hence the sarcasm.” She was so done. She stood from her odd seat angrily, and grabbed her bag. A quick sweep of it revealed all it contents to be in check, cell phone included. Snatching it out of her bag, she twirled it in her hand and frowned. The battery had been removed. “As much as I love being kidnapped as the next girl, I’m done and going home. No need to repay me. Goodbye.” The angry brunette walked past Lotor and a window with an open shutter. She paused. A loud thud echoed as she dropped her bag on the floor and rushed to look out the window in shock.

Lotor watched in amusement. He partook in another sip of his wine and smirked into the glass. What would her next move be?

Her mouth opened and closed in shock as she observed the big blue vast sky outside. She tore her eyes from the window and reared in anger on him. “Where the hell did you take me?!”

He hummed and placed his wine down. He stared at it for a minute to draw out the silence. Smirking he leaned back in his seat. “Somewhere over the South China Sea….”

Her mouth dropped. “You took me out of America?!” She shrieked. He was so dead when she got her hands on him.

Lotor looked at her in disappointment. “I thought that much was obvious.”

Pidge glanced at the airplane emergency exit, and pondered if she should just fling herself out of the plane. She didn’t have her parachute beg, so that was a no go. With a frustrated growl she sat down in the seat and gripped the armrests. Her knuckles turned white with her intense grip. “Where are you taking me?”

The smug man leaned back in his seat, a pleased grin on his lips. “Hong Kong.”

It took every ounce of self-control she had not to scream. She inhaled, and her expression morphed into one of righteous fury. A madman kidnapped her. One who had underlings? With guns… Her mind clicked. She sat straighter, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. “Just who the quiznak are you?”

He stood up and brushed any specs of dirt off hit finely tailored black suit. His purple dress shirt was open, showing off a bit of his muscled chest. He fixed his cuff links, and stalked over to his captive. His grin widened at the lack of fear in her eyes. Lotor bent in front of her, and cupped her chin in his hand. Yellow eyes narrowed in glee, and they stayed focused on the captivating caramel brown ones. “I should reintroduce myself… I am Lotor Sincline, head of the most powerful family in the underworld, The Galra, and you my pretty little bird are my savior.” He brushed his hand slowly down her cheek, and quickly pulled back, awaiting her reaction.

Her brain fired away trying to process this new information. The data was processing slowly. Her breath hitched, and her eyes widened in alarm. She had saved a criminal, but not just any criminal… She saved the mother fucking GODFATHER of the underworld. Pidge had heard of the Galra. Who hadn’t? They were infamous for their dealings with all forms of media. They were a major company as well, but she knew it was a cover for their underground dealings… and here she was, smack dab in the center. Her throat felt dry, and she swallowed slowly. Leave it to her to save a deadly person… Way to go Katie. She braced her self to react. She had to be calm. She would be cool. Calm cool and collected. “OH QUIZNAK!” She sprung from out of her chair, and paced in front of him. “You- you’re?! God damn it! I seriously saved a top player in the criminal world?!” She ruffled and pulled at her hair in frustration. Her breathing was erratic. “I mean its not the first time I’ve helped a criminal, but that was by accident! Shit! This was by accident too… Am I a trouble magnet or something? Because the amount of trouble I get into is ridiculous!” She threw her arms up wildly as she continued to rapidly pace. “I mean you blow up a Buddha one time! One time by accident, and BAM! Instant bad karma. Karma…. God are you getting back at me?” She pulled at her hair, and then rapidly shook her head. “No… no, of course not! There’s no such thing as an all powerful God!” She paled. “But what if there is?! What if this is all just a form of punishment?!” She flopped back into her sat, panting in a panic.

Lotor watched this with a wild grin on his face. It stretched wider. He laughed boisterously. He wasn’t expecting her to go off in a completely unrelated tangent! He expected fear, submission! But this? It was fascinatingly fresh and new! The underground king wiped his tears of laughter away from his eyes. “You are so unpredictable! “

The small female reared her head up at him in anger. “I don’t need to hear that from you.” Growling she clutched her seats arm rests. How was she going to get out of this one? He had left her watch, which was a bonus, as she could dart him but his goons were everywhere so that plan was a no go. She interlocked her fingers and leaned forward on them in thought.

He chuckled, and finished his wine in content. He braced his head against his hand and watched his savior carefully, knowing she’d try to bolt the moment she got a chance. He had really found a wild card… He licked his lips.

She swallowed dryly. Her throat burned for something to drink, but she didn’t trust him to not drug her again. She sighed in frustration. Once she touched down in Hong Kong, she’d have to make a break for it. It was a good thing she knew some Chinese. She yelped loudly and jerked back in her seat, when something cold and wet was pressed against her cheek.

Lotor held the can away from her, a devious smirk on his face. “Drink this. Do not worry, I give you my promise it was not tampered with in any way.” He held it out for her to take.

Pidge eyed it warily. She knew that juts because it was sealed didn’t mean he didn’t tamper with it. She was a genius and knew better than to take items from dangerous people. She crossed her arms and raised her brow at him, not taking the can.

He sighed and placed it next to her. He was disappointed she didn’t want to cooperate. “Really my dear, you’re being quite ridiculous.”

She glared at him, and drummed her fingers against her arm. Her brow rose higher in disbelief.

Lotor’s lips twitched into a smile. “You are right, I did kidnap you, plenty reason to be cautious. But if I wanted to harm you, don’t you think I would have done it by now?”

Her finger drumming paused. He made a valid point, however she still wouldn’t trust him.

“I already have you here. I only had to drug you to get you here. What good would it do me to drug you again?” He wisely did not mention they kept drugging her when she kept coming to from the chloroform.

Pidge sighed in annoyance, and quickly snatched the water. Popping open the top, she downed it and slammed the can back on the table. The force denting the can. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Her eyes locked onto his amused grin. She wouldn’t admit it, but that helped clear her head, and hydrate her throat.

He chuckled eagerly. “See? That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

She shot him the middle finger, and felt her brow twitch when Lotor burst out into laughter.

A suit entered the cabin, and she recognized him as the one whose nose she broke earlier. He placed his arm on his chest, and twisted his wrist at an odd angle. His fist was clenched tightly shut. “Vrepit Sa sir. The pilot has told me to notify you we will be landing momentarily.” He turned his gaze onto her. “We meet again Ms. Holt. Again, my apologies of our [previous treatment.”

Pidge smirked cockily. “I’d say sorry about your nose, but that would be far from the truth.

The man stiffened, and kept his calm easily. He grinned back at her. “Well we deserved it. Our men are most impressed with your strength. For someone so small you have quite the strength.”

Her irritation rose. Logically, she knew he was complimenting her, but anytime someone mentioned her height her fuse always shorted. “Well pardon me for not appreciating that.” She gave him a deadpanned stare.

Lotor had poured himself another glass of wine. His brow rose at his underling. “Thace… Just what occurred? I wasn’t offered much of an explanation when you brought her to me unconscious, and half our men bloody.” He already suspected it was the small terror of a woman. He had been on the receiving end of her odd strength.

He sighed and gingerly touched his nose at the memory. “Ms. Holt put up more of a fight than we anticipated… She did not cooperate with us.”

She snorted and crossed her arms. She leaned back in her seat, and grumbled. “Anyone would refuse…”

“She managed to send some of our men flying, I myself was on the receiving end. She fought us off and managed to escape. We eventually hunted her down, but even then it took three of our men to hold her down… And she still fought us. We had to use chloroform.”

She huffed in annoyance.

The king of the underground chuckled in amusement. His gaze fell onto her, and he grinned widely. Such an amazing woman. So much power and sass. It was riveting. He liked this challenge. 

Thace shifted his head to the cockpit. “You’ll have the full report soon. I’ve been notified we’ll be landing soon. Please buckle your seat belts.” He bowed and quickly retreated to the cockpit.

Pidge scoffed, but did so anyways. She bit her lip in deep thought. Hong Kong! She was in real trouble. Really big trouble. Luckily she had her computer and cards. When she escaped it would be a synch to get out of the country… But it still would take time, and oh man… Her mother would be freaking out, and Keith… Oh no. Keith would go bananas! He’d tear up the town looking for her. She felt Lotor’s gaze on her and she broke from her panicked thoughts. “What?” Pidge growled lowly.

He leaned his face into his hand. “Nothing my dear, I just find your fascinating… You’re an excellent form of entertainment.”

The plane began its decent, and she found herself rapidly inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm herself down. “ I am not an object for your amusement.” Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at him in a threatening manor.

Lotor snorted in amusement. She was adorable trying to act all tough. All bark and no bite. “Of course not, you’re special.”

She swallowed her saliva nervously. His gaze was making her feel very uncomfortable. It was quite unnerving.

The plane jerked onto the runway, and she found herself yelping in surprise. Her hands gripped the armrests like her life depended on it.

Once the plane came to a stop, Lotor unbuckled his seat belt, and elegantly stood up. He stretched and hummed when his back gave a small pop. Licking his lips he turned around to face Pidge, and a grin broke out on his face when he saw her still clinging to the arm rests. “You’re free to move about the cabin.”

Pidge glared and tightened her grip on the armrests. “Free to move my foot up your ass? Great!” She knew he was mocking her. She was not “free” to do anything. She was his captive.

Lotor threw his head back and laughed boisterously.

The exit door of the plane opened, and the stairs connected to the exit. Thace and the goons, as she dubbed them, entered the room. “The car is ready at the bottom sir.”

Humming, the King of the Underworld turned to the stubborn woman and held his hand out to her. “Shall we?”

The brunette’s eyes narrowed. “I think I’ll stay here thanks though.” She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the men.

One of the guards bristled, and made a move to put her into her place.

Thace gripped his arm and whispered into his ear, calming him down.

The guard shot a glare at Pidge, and she immediately recognized him as Bloodthirsty.

A smug smirk crossed her features. “Oh! Hey there, Bloodthirsty! How’s the face? Oh… not to well I see… Oh wait… my mistake. That’s just your face.” She shrugged and leaned back in the seat cockily.

He growled, and Thace tightened his grip on the guard.

Lotor looked at him in disinterest. “Bloodthirsty? Really?” his brow rose in question.

She shrugged. “He looked like a shark when I head butted him. What can I say?”

Thace redirected him to the door, feeling his blood lust leak from his being. “Calm yourself Sendak.”

Sendak glared at her once more and grumbled.

Pidge waved back cheekily, and held back a laugh when he stormed off the lane yelling curses.

He snorted. “You certainly have a way with people my dear.”

“Nope. You lot are just special.” She threw Lotor’s words right back at him, and she knew he recognized that when his brow twitched.

Lotor leaned forward, and he hummed when she straightened her back to meet his challenge. “We really must be going.” He held out his hand again.

She didn’t take it. “What a shame really, well I’m sure you know where the door is.” Her arms crossed in defiance and she glared at him.

He scowled. “I suppose we can always have you asleep again…”

Pidge twitched, and she growled lowly. “Try it again and I will end you ass hole.” She relaxed her arms and quickly griped onto the armrest.

The pilot sweated in disbelief and fright. This whelp of a girl was defying the most powerful man in he underworld with no trace of fear! Just who was she?

Thace sighed, and silently moved to the blind spot of the chair. He withdrew a syringe from his pocket.

Sensing something was wrong she tensed and looked around suspiciously. Where was Thace? She connected the dots and immediately launched herself out of the chair, only taking seconds to unbuckle the seatbelt. “Nope. Nope. Not happening Thace.”

Thace stared at the spot where his prey once was in disbelief. How had she? Never mind. Wit a sigh he capped the syringe and placed it back into his pocket. Job done.

Lotor grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Eager to rush into my arms?”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and roughly pinched his wrist. She dragged his hand off her and flung it away. “Only if you’re death, and you clearly are not.” Pidge side stepped him, and grabbed her bag. With a sigh she grumpily made her way to the exit, and gapped at the line of suits awaiting them outside. “You have got to be kidding me…” How the hell was she supposed to escape now? She tensed as she felt Lotor settle himself behind her.

He addressed his men, and draped an arm around her shoulder. 

Pidge played it smart this time. Clenching the strap of her bag over her shoulder, she glanced at the stares of the men directed at her. She swallowed nervously, and wisely chose to not knock his arm off her. But only because she could have sworn she saw one of the men reach for a gun.

“Dispel all rumors that I am six-feet under and incompetent! I have dealt with those…” His lips curled upward into a feral snarl. “Loathsome traitors personally. Their bodies have been mutilated beyond recognition, and they thoroughly tortured.” His canines glinted maliciously in the sun.

She clenched her bag strap tightly. She did not need to hear this. Nope. Even she knew how ruthless the Galra were. Pidge bit her lip and calmed herself down. She could not afford to fall apart here.

The men lined up shifted uncomfortably at the level of blood lust Lotor was releasing.

Lotor’s bloodthirsty grin fell, and he tightened his grip on Pidge’s shoulder.

Pidge looked at him in alarm. What was he going to do?! Her gut screamed at her that it wouldn’t be good.

“I would have fallen to the hands of those scum… If it were not for Ms. Holt here… Treat her with the utmost respect! As she deserves such! She is my savior! She not only tended to my wounds while I was on the verge of death, but she protected me from those bastards. No harm will come to here while here… Do I make myself clear?” He oozed killing intent.

The men all moved their left hands to their chests and clenched their fists. “Vrepit Sa Sir!” They all bowed to her. “Thank you for saving our boss! Welcome to Hong Kong Ms. Holt!”

Pidge was sweating nervously, and found her body trying to move back to the safety of the plane. However, Lotor’s firm hand prevented her from doing so.

He quietly chuckled at her attempt and pushed her forward gently toward the car.

She yelped in surprise before clicking her tongue in annoyance. It would be too risky to escape here. Too many variables, mainly armed men and Lotor. She’d have to wait for an easier target. Holding her head up high, she glared at everything around her as she descended the airplane steps.

Lotor chuckled as he nudged her into the car. He took the spot across from her.

Once everyone was seated, the car door closed and took off.

Pidge crossed her arms. “I asked once, I’ll ask again. Where are you taking me?”

He crossed his arms, leaned back in the car and smirked. “All in good time.”

She growled. If Thace and Sendak weren’t in the car with them… She would have darted the ass. 

The car stopped abruptly, and the door opened. Hands reached in and grabbed Pidge. 

She snarled and struggled. “What the hell? Let me go!” She even managed to bite a few of the hands that reached for her.

Lotor held his hand to his face, covering the grin that threatened to break across his face. Humming, he slowly got out of the car. He turned to the two women awaiting orders. “Hair and nails. I’m thinking either green or purple.” He glanced at Pidge who was chomping down on the arm of one of his men, and released a chuckle. “Full treatment.” 

The women nodded.

He grinned. “Stop struggling Pidge!~” He couldn’t help the insane grin followed by boisterous laughter at the loud ‘Fuck you!’ that followed her disappearance.

Pidge screeched when her bag and clothes were suddenly stripped off her. “What in the- Hey!?” She covered her suddenly nude top. “Hey!” Her arms were yanked apart and she found herself in a lacey green bra oddly with no bra strap, which felt heavenly on her skin, and fit her B- cup breasts nicely. She ripped herself away from the women when they tried to take her underwear off. “Whoa! Ok! I can take that off myself thank you very much!” Pidge grumbled as she kicked off her underwear, feeling exposed. She snatched the underwear handed to her and she tried really hard not to pay attention to the fact it was a thong. Her cheeks flushed as she caught a look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit… It was gorgeous underwear, though she desperately wished it wasn’t a thong… And the price of this… “Ok, this is way too-?!” She didn’t have time to protest as she was yanked into a chair. Her head was forced back into a sink bowl.

A woman hummed and yanked her messy bun apart.

“Ow! Ok what the hell is going Ah!” She screeched as the woman roughly began brushing her long locks, trying to get the knots out of it.

Two more women emerged, and Pidge recognized them as the ones who stripped her. They grabbed her hands and feet and began filing her nails. A third appeared and began applying a facial mask to her.

“Ok… Maybe this isn’t so bad…” She had been feeling rather stressed lately… This pampering treatment was nice… Despite the circumstances that accompanied it. She missed at least three months worth of Lance’s mandatory skin care routine. Not that she minded. Give her a wrench over a mud mask any day. She sighed when cucumbers were placed over her eyes, blocking her vision. A groan of content escaped her lips as her body got pampered and massaged. Jet lag took hold of her, and se felt herself drift off.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge jerked awake when water was splashed on her face. The cucumbers were removed. “Son of a!- Who? What?” It took her a second to remember where she was and she scowled. “How long was I out for?”

The woman behind her hair smiled at her. “For about an hour or so.”

She flushed in embarrassment, and then remembered her position. “Lotor-“

The Chinese woman shushed her and yanked her to her freshly pedicured feet. “Come now, we’re picking a lovely dress for you.”

A small squeak of terror fell from her lips as she was forced into many different dresses. All of the green and purple shade. She hated shopping…. And while she didn’t dislike dresses, these were all so provocative!

The woman pulled away with a content grin. She forced Pidge back into the chair and grabbed scissors.

Pidge heard her snipping at her long hair, and she paled. “Whoa! Ok! What are you doing?!”

Two more women appeared and gently massaged her arms and legs. They had learned the best way to distract her.

The scissors snipped. “Not to worry. We’re merely snipping the dead ends.”

She hesitated. True… her hair was a rather messy mop… Even on its best of days. Ok, shed let them get away with this one thing, but only because she knew Lotor was paying for it. After what the ass put her through she was going to let him bleed his money, and enjoy this spa day.

The stylist pulled away and grabbed the makeup kit.

Pidge was about to bolt, but the women massaging her held her down with forced smiles. Pidge whimpered. She hated makeup. 

The woman applied eyeliner, concealer, foundation eye shadow and a whole bunch of stuff she wasn’t familiar with. When would this torture end?! She helped Pidge out of the chair, and placed beautiful gold jewelry on her.

Pidge’s breath hitched at how expensive the pieces looked. She gulped. “I-I don’t need this really.”

They ignored her and clipped on gold accented jade dragon earrings. One lifted her foot and placed flats on her.

She shifted awkwardly. At least they let her keep her watch on. Thank goodness. A weapon! “W-where are my original clothes?”

“In the bag you came with.”

Pidge sighed in relief. At least she had them. She turned around and froze. Her breath hitched as she took in the person in the mirror. Quickly she turned around thinking someone had snuck up on her. Realizing no one was there; she stared back at her reflection. She couldn’t believe it.

The women grabbed her hand and lead the shell-shocked woman to Lotor. “She’s ready.” They released her and bowed to Lotor. They exited the room.

Lotor had his own spa treatment and had them pick out a matching color shirt to Pidge’s dress. He stood up and turned to face her. His breath hitched as he eyed her up and down. She… She was breathtaking. 

The green dress hugged her form. It was sleeveless, and it crossed up and over her shoulders to meet up at the collar of her neck. Her chest was exposed in the diamond shaped arch from the crossing of the collar. The dress itself was different shades of green, and gold accent flowers. There were two slits high up by her thighs, exposing them every time she moved. Her back... Sweet god her back! The diamond shaped arch pattern from the front collar continued down her back in an elongated diamond, giving the dress a low back feel. The end of the diamond ended right before her bottom, and right before the dress slits occurred. Her hair was in buns, and strands of it cascaded down to her shoulders. Golden leaved lingered in her hair, and within the buns were golden flowers. Jade earrings dangled from her ears, and gold bracelets adorned her arms. Her lips were glossed in a pink lipstick; her eyes were covered with eyeliner and golden eye shadow that made her own caramel brown eyes pop. There was a slight pink blush to her cheeks.

By god this woman would most definitely be the death of him. He licked his lips, and grinned at her.

Pidge crossed her arms, and raised her brow. “What? Wait… Actually don’t answer that question. I really don’t wanna know.” Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Lotor chuckled and grabbed her hand. He got on one knee and laid a kiss to the top of it. “I was just stunned by your beauty. You were gorgeous before, but now you’re radiant.”

She was not impressed. Quickly she yanked her hand back and wiped it on the dress. “Right….”

Lotor grinned, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He led her out of the building and toward the car.

Thace was surprised at her transformation, but said nothing. He held the door open for them.

Pidge scooted as far away from Lotor as she could. Her eyes landed on her bag next to her, and she released a sigh of relief. She was going to need her computer to escape.

The car started again, and Sendak raised his brow at her.

Pidge rose hers back at him in a challenge.

Sendak snorted and turned away.

She grinned cheekily, and crossed her legs. The dress fabric shifting up revealing her thighs. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. “Eyes up here ass hole.”

Sendak choked and looked at her in disbelief that she spoke to Lotor like that.

Lotor slowly dragged his eyes away from her… rather sinful thighs. He grinned at her. “Forgive me, I could not resist such temptation.”

She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs. “And I cant resist wanting to punch you in the face, but I have so clearly you can learn restraint.” She growled at him and turned to the window. Hong Kong truly was a beautiful city. The neon lights were wonderful. 

The car stopped in front of a grand hotel. Pidge gazed at it in awe from the car window. It was beautiful. If Hunk were with her he’d be crying over the engineering and architectural masterpiece… She was shook from her thoughts as the car door opened. She scowled and refused Thace’s hand. 

Lotor gracefully got out of the car, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He led her through the doors and into a grand ballroom.

Pidge eyed all the exits and possible escape routes. She sensed people staring at her, and she scowled. She straightened her posture and held her head high, daring anyone to talk smack about her. She mentally cursed. A fucking party? This was why he kidnapped her from America?! Growling lowly she glared fiercely at Lotor, and stepped harshly on his foot.

He winced and grinned mischievously down at her. “You’ll have to do better than that darling.”

She snarled and was about to tell Lotor off. 

“Mr. Sincline!” A man in a suit approached him and bowed. “Vrepit Sa Sir! I am pleased you are alright!”

“Look its Sincline! Welcome back!” Another man chimed in.

Pidge shifted uneasily, at the amount of people gathering around them.

Lotor smiled politely. “Mr. Haxus, thank you again for hosting this splendid celebratory party.”

Haxus rose from his bow and grinned. He shook Lotor’s hand eagerly. “Of course sir! We’re just glad you’re alright….” His gaze landed on Pidge. “This must be Ms. Holt! Madam welcome to Hong Kong.”

The crowd drew nearer and all whispered in excitement. Pointing at her.

Pidge felt nervous and she swallowed dryly. God she hated crowds! She smiled at Haxus. “Thank you for the warm welcome, though I do wish circumstances were different.” She said as she glared at Lotor.

Lotor grinned and pulled her closer to him. “This party is in honor of my return, and of my savior Ms. Holt!” He grabbed a champagne glass and raised it in the air. “Everyone relax and celebrate!

Clapping echoed around the room, and people cheered.

Pidge smiled politely, and viciously dug her nails into Lotor’s wrist. She hissed quietly to him. “You can remove your hand or I can tear through it.”

Lotor chuckled and released her. Such a viper she was!

Haxus looked confused.

She smiled politely at Haxus. “Forgive my rudeness…. Mr… Sincline.” She hissed. “Failed to notify me of the party ahead of time, and I suddenly found myself on a plane to Hong Kong.”

Haxus understood immediately and barked in laughter. “That does sound like him!”

He pouted. “I find offense to that Haxus.”

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. She already knew no one would help her here. Everyone was on Lotor’s side or payroll. With a huff she sauntered away from the crowd, giving polite forced smiles as she made her way to the bar. She smiled at the bartender. “Green apple martini with a splash of strawberry.”

Lotor watched her go and licked his lips. That dress was a blessing in disguise.

She took a large sip of her drink and swallowed. The taste of vodka rushing through her. She needed that badly. She glanced at the exits and noted the guards. Her eyes landed on the hotel manager, and a plan formulated in her mind. Perfect…. She sipped at her drink, and bit back a smile. She was getting out of here tonight.

The ruler of the underworld watched Pidge out of the corner of his eye. He found it odd she had yet to pull an escape. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Could the alcohol she’s been drinking be making her more relaxed? His lips twitched into a smirk, He couldn't wait till the evening speech he'd give in thanks… Pidge would certainly have a fit. Lotor chuckled at the thought of her reaction. Oh yes~ it would be grand! He hoped she did something out of proportion, but whom was he kidding. She never disappointed him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge pushed away from the hundredth person who came up to her for saving Lotor. Her body shuddered in disgust Acting polite majorly sucked, but she knew the danger she was in. Both from the men in the room, who were eyeing her like a steak and from the women who probably could kill her with a pinky finger. Sighing, she crossed her arms and leaned against the column. Unfortunately, it wasn’t time to execute her escape plan.

Lotor cleared his throat and the room went silent.

The brunette looked at him in suspicion. What was he planning now?

Lotor grinned and locked eyes with her. He held his hand out. “Ms. Holt, if you could join me please?”

Her skin crawled as she felt thousands of predators turn their attention to her. She refrained from shuddering, not wanting to show weakness. Pidge straightened her posture, and placed her glass on a tray. Head held high, she sauntered up toward Lotor. She wouldn’t let him see a moment of weakness. And if she happened to roughly step on his foot… well… She smiled widely at him promising death.

He grunted, and grinned back at her. The game was about to begin. He took her hand and brought her next to his side, before addressing the crowd. “As you know, a sanction of my family broke off, and tried to put me out of commission. They almost succeeded if it had not been for Ms. Holts here.” Lotor kissed her hand, and relished in the jerky movement of her resisting retreat. He grinned at her. “This party is not only to celebrate her, but to show any of those who doubt my power that I am alive, and will continue to thrive despite their attempts.” Using his hand, he slicked his hair back arrogantly.

Pidge fought the urge to roll her eyes at his showboating.

Cheers and applause rang out from the crowd.

Lotor gripped her waist tighter. “So conduct your businesses’ without worry. The Galra shan’t be going anywhere…” He held up his glass. “A toast to the survival of the family. Vrepit Sa!”

She raised her glass half heartedly, not wanting to risk the whole mafias wrath upon her.

“Vrepit Sa!” Cheers rang out from the room as Lotor downed his drink and licked his lips at the taste. There was something else he’d rather taste….

Pidge sighed, and passed the drink to a waiter. She really did not want to drink anymore. She quietly squeaked in surprise when Lotor tightened his grip and pulled her flush against his side. “What the hell are you-“ Her stomach dropped at the unholy grin that spread across his face. She vaguely registered the crowd going quiet.

“There is one more thing I wish to address tonight…” He trailed off, and held her even tighter against his body. He felt her tense, fighting her flight response. 

The paranoid woman pushed against his hold while keeping a polite fake smile on her face, If he didn’t let her go she was going to punch him. Consequences be damned!

The crowd fidgeted, and began whispering. A majority wondered what Lotor could be planning. Most wondered if it had to deal with the future of the family. Whispering turned into loud debate, and the tension in the room rose to uncomfortable levels.

Lotor’s grin only continued to grow. His yellow orbs locked onto golden narrowed ones, and he winked at her. Time to play the first piece. He turned his attention back to the slightly anxious crowd, and cleared his throat.

The room became dead silent.

He made eye contact with Pidge briefly before panning his stare across the room. He inhaled, and paused for effect when he saw the crowd lean forward in anticipation of his next words. “I’ve decided… Miss Holt is going to be my woman.”

The crowd exploded into a frantic frenzy. Shouts of outrage, disbelief and woe echoed in the room. Chaos unfolding right before Lotor’s eyes.

Lotor grinned madly at Pidge.

Her fist flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews let me know what you think and make me happy and smile! Happy Author = Happy writer!
> 
> OH! This is Pidge's dress BTW!  
> http://www.finechineseclothing.com/BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/420_680/WDF-6068-2.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge was so done with his bullshit! She wasn't going to let this stand! She was so getting out of here! But... of course things didn't go according to plan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my fellow-readers! Let me foremost apologize for the ridiculously long wait! I have no excuse, but I have excuses. Such as they are this:  
> I got busy with school, cons, work, and my personal life. I went, and currently am going through a very rough spot in my life right now, and just haven't had any motivation to write the next chapter. My computer died on me with everything, including what I had for the next chapter, so I had to repair her. Good news! She's fixed. More Good news! Chapter 3 is ready!
> 
> So without further adieu! Enjoy!

Lotor caught her fist and grinned. He pulled her into a twirl and twisted her so her back would be flat against his chest. He placed his hand on top of hers, and on her stomach. The hand that she had used to try and punch him was gripped tightly to the right of his head. The mafia head chuckled, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You always keep me on my toes darling. Who knows what would have happened if you hit me?~”

The crowd’s unease continued growing as they witnessed their odd dance. They knew the young woman most likely did not approve of this, but they were unsure of how to react.

Pidge growled menacingly, and glared fiercely at him. “I am not your ‘darling’!” She snarled, “And what would have happened, if my fist landed in your ugly mug, would be you bleeding on the floor with a broken nose.” She was not taking any more of this bullshit! Screw patience. She was getting out of here now!

He chuckled and pulled her to the side. He turned to the murmuring crowd. “All the excitement has put her into shock. I can’t say I blame her, handling all this can be quite taxing.” He motioned to himself and winked at the awkwardly laughing crowd. Grasping her tighter he twirled her off the stage, making a grand exit. Lotor motioned to Thace as he exited the room with his woman. He practically purred in delight at the thought.

Thace sighed, and went to control the crowd.

Pidge grunted and tried to pry her wrist from him. “Where are you taking me now?” She demanded as they entered the hall of the hotel.

The staff quickly adverted their eyes, steered clear, and pretended that nothing was happening. They valued their lives.

Lotor hummed, and released his grip around her stomach. “Why, back to our room of course.” He grinned wondering what she would do next.

She snarled, and tried to yank herself away from him, but his damn grip was too strong. “No way in hell!” She stomped her foot and glared at him. “Here’s what’s going to happen asshole….”, she used the hand that was not in Lotor’s grip, and pulled his tie roughly, bringing him down to her level. Pidge glared into his yellow eyes. “You are going to let me go right now, and you are taking me back home. NOW.”, she growled.

He smirked smugly at her. She was already gorgeous. The way her eyes simmered with rage and glowed… It was incredibly hot. “What makes you think you have a say hm~?” His thumb stroked her wrist’s pulse. “I like you Miss Holt. You’re a fascinating woman, and I love a good challenge. Once I spot something I want, I will have it.”  
Pidge briefly wondered if it was possible to strangle him with his own tie. “I am not something to own. Not for anyone, and especially not for you!” Her lips curled up in disdain, and tugged harder on the tie hoping to choke him. “So, get used to disappointment, you sick son of a-!” She yelped.

Lotor quickly slid his grip from her wrist to her neck. Using the grip, she had on his tie to his advantage, he yanked her closer, and locked his lips onto hers.

She stiffened in shock, and her eyes widened in disbelief. What. What? What?! The. Ever. Loving. Hell?!

He grinned in the kiss, and licked into her open mouth. His tongue traced the roof of her pallet, and… the taste was heavenly. Green apple from the martini she had earlier, with a nutty after taste and something he couldn’t put his finger on. Something uniquely Pidge. Lotor pulled the shocked woman closer, and entwined his tongue with her frozen one.

Pidge snapped out of it, and released a muffled yell. She aggressively tried to push Lotor away from her, but it was no use. He had a death grip on her. Oh god! What the quiznak was he trying to do with his tongue?! Get it out! She glared into the smug yellow eyes, and tried to jerk away from him.

Lotor tightened his grip on her neck, and released a pleased growl when she ceased struggling. He eagerly slid his tongue across hers, and shuddered in delight when her free hand fisted in his hair.

She aggressively melded her mouth against his and growled against his mouth. Pidge sloppily tangled her tongue with his. Snarls escaped her lips as she made out with him. Her hand tangled more in his hair, and she angrily bit at his lips before trying to dominate the kiss.

He shuddered and bit back against her lips. This was an unexpected development… One he did not mind at all. ~

Pidge grunted into the kiss, before realization dawned on her. What the hell was she doing?! She hated this ass hole! God how could she have made out with him?! Quickly she growled, released her grip on his hair and went to bite his tongue off.

Lotor was able to withdraw his tongue, sensing what she was going to do. Though his lip did not escape unscathed. He panted and with a satisfied purr, and licked his bloody lips. Kissing her was better than he dreamed!

She snarled at him, out of breath, and went to tighten her grip on his tie. Fuck this! She was going to strangle him! How dare this asshole!

He quickly released his hold, and moved away, sensing what she was about to do. “I must say my dear, you taste wonderful.” He licked his lips deviously. Oh yes, he would love to do that again… And the way she kissed him back… so… aggressively? He shuddered. It was intoxicating, and such a turn on.

Pidge flushed red to her ears in both embarrassment and anger. Quickly she raised her hand to her mouth, and wiped at her lips rapidly. She spat at the floor, trying to get his taste out of her mouth. She couldn’t believe she kissed him! It was a heat of the moment thing! Nothing more! She absolutely despised him! “I’m going to kill you!” She shrieked and launched herself at him, fist raised.

Lotor grinned and blocked her punch. “You kissed me back. You must harbor some attraction toward me. Why else would you French me the way you did?~”, he teased and ducked when she attempted to kick him in the face.

She shrieked in anger. “I have none! I would never be attracted to you! Never!” Pidge honestly did not have a comeback to that. Why did she kiss him back? “It was a heat of the moment thing you ass! I hate you! It was an unintentional hate make out!” She tried to punch him again.

He chuckled and caught her fist. “Hoh?~ But a make out none the less.”, he kissed her knuckle before dodging her leg. “Really, it’s not like I took your first kiss.”

Pidge turned redder, and kneed him in the stomach. “Shut up! Shut up ass wipe!”

Lotor winced as her knee connected with his gut, and he wobbled backward. His eyes widened in disbelief and he gaped at her rapidly changing color. No way… A shark-like grin crossed his lips, and he growled lowly with pride. “Unless… Oh my… I did, didn’t I?” He made eye contact with her, and deliberately ran his tongue slowly over his lips. “Delicious.~”

She grabbed a vase that was on the hallway table and hurled it at him.

He quickly caught it, and placed it back on an empty table. “Now, now Pidge, don’t break things that don’t belong to you.”

She inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Her hands clenched and unclenched. Calm down. She had to think logically!..... After she did some bodily harm. “I’ll break whatever quiznaking thing I want, you bleach blonde Barbie!” She threw a small clock and chair at him. Her hands searching for anything to chuck at him.

Lotor flawlessly caught each item and placed them to the side. He barked out a laugh. “Beach blonde Barbie? Surely you can do better than that!” He eyed her and gave a predatory grin. He advanced forward every time she threw something.

“Fuck you Lotor!” She turned away from the bastard and stormed into the opened elevator. She rapidly pressed the up button, and cursed when nothing happened.

Lotor placed his hands on his hips and grinned lecherously at her. “Oh? Is that an invitation? Because I definitely accept.~” He purred, and stocked leisurely to his prey in the elevator.

Pidge flipped him off, and cursed when she realized the elevator needed a card key. Damnit! If she could just get to the room she could execute her escape plan.

Lotor slid into the elevator, and entered the card.

She pushed him out of the way and slammed the close door button. Quickly she scooted to the opposite wall of the elevator.

He leaned against his side smugly. “Do you even know what floor we are?”

Pidge ignored him and counted to ten in her head. She needed to calm down. She pressed the 17th floor button repeatedly.

“Don’t go breaking the elevator now… Though if I were trapped with you in it for a few hours, I wouldn’t mind. So many… activities we could do together.~”

She snarled at him. “Is decapitation one of them? Because that’s the only activity I’d want to do with you.”

The elevator dinged, and she got out on the 17th floor.

Lotor chuckled, not fazed at all by her harsh comment. “Wrong floor love. Honestly, I thought you knew by now that escaping is not…” He swayed, and cupped the side of his neck. “Wha?” He wobbled halfway out of the elevator, and stared at her in shock. “….did… you…………..do…” 

Pidge lowered the aim mechanism on her watch and sneered. “Lights out asshole.”

He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

She kicked his body mercilessly and she gazed coldly at it. A light bulb went off, and she grabbed his arms, and dragged him out of the elevator. With a grunt she dragged to one of the giant decorative pots. She started undressing him, and stripped him to his silk briefs. Her nose wrinkled. Ugh. Rich bastard. “Revenge never tasted so sweet… Best part is I’ll be long gone by the time you wake up and realize what happened.” Once she was satisfied she gathered up Lotor’s clothes and promptly tossed them out of the open hall window. A grin split her face as his clothes flew from the 17th floor. Pidge glanced back at his unconscious body, and grabbed the marker Lotor had on his person. With a maniacal laugh she doodled all over his face and body. And if the marker happened to be permanent…. Well it just made the vengeance all the sweeter. She lifted his body up and plopped his upper half into the vase so his rear was sticking up and out. Pidge briefly entertained the idea of stripping him completely to max out his humiliation, but decided against it last minute. She pitied the poor people who would have to come across him bare. It would most likely scar them. Pidge giggled as she took the elevator key card and reentered it. A smirk crossed her lips as she gazed at Lotor ass up with fake flowers decorating him. “Bye-bye Lotor. See you never.” 

The doors closed, and she cheered. So far so good! She got off on the 10th floor, and took out Lotor’s card key. It of course was granted full access to every room in the hotel. She felt bad about doing this, but she needed to escape. The genius broke into a random room. Moving quickly, she swiped a jacket, a baseball hat, some pants, and a T-shirt. Pidge stripped out of her dress, and threw on the baggy T-shirt. It had an alien on it, and she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips. She loved aliens. Quickly she threw on the pants and the jacket. Pidge bounced to the bathroom, and removed her hairpins. Bunching her hair up, she threw the baseball cap on. “Damn birds nest genetics…” Her hair spilled out of the cap oddly. She looked like…. Her brother…

Pidge touched her reflection, and sighed heavily. Now wasn’t the time to get sentimental. Now was the time to escape and get home. She took off her earrings, and placed them in her pants pocket alongside the hairpins. She could sell them for a good price to help pay for her mother’s medical expenses. She grabbed a packet of makeup remover that was sitting in the shelf and stared at herself. The makeup was gorgeous on her…. She hated that she had to remove it. With a sigh she began removing the caked-on mess. Well…. She looked normal now. “Damn Lotor…” With a grumble she waddled back to the room, and grabbed a jumbo plastic bag. Pidge stuffed the dress into it. Her gaze landed on the phone, and she bit her lip. Before she knew it, she called down to reception and requested to make a long-distance call. Her fingers dialed the hospital number. “Hello? Hi this is Katie… Oh hi Angelica.”, she smiled, “I had to go out of town rather suddenly, and my phone broke… I know tragic.” She laughed, “Is my mother doing ok?” She glanced away sheepishly. “I see… Do you think you can transfer me to her? Thanks….”

Her mother’s familiar voice echoed in the phone. “Kitty Cat! Where have you been?! I have tried calling you, but you wouldn’t answer! Two whole days! I even called Hunk! But he didn’t know either! He told me you hadn’t showed up for your shifts!”

She frowned feeling guilty. “I’m sorry Mom… I… I had to suddenly leave for a job. I’ll be back soon. My phone, believe it or not, broke, and I didn’t have the proper tools to fix it. I’ve been so busy, honestly, I was going to call you as soon as I was able.”

Coleen scoffed over the phone. “Honestly Katie! Don’t scare me like that! A little heads up would have been nice! And the same goes for Hunk! That poor boy was hysterical when he figured out you weren’t with me! He was very worried!”  
She swung her feet like a child. They did not quite reach he floor due to her height. “Sorry mom. I’ll do so next time. Hey, I gotta go. I still need to call Hunk and let him now I’m ok. Love you. I’ll hopefully be home soon.”

“Alright honey, be safe!”

Pidge smiled and hung up. God, she felt terrible for lying to her mom, but what was she supposed to tell her? “Hey mom I got kidnapped by a criminal mastermind who rules the underworld? Oh, and he apparently wants my body.” Yeah no. Not happening. With a sigh she dialed Hunk’s restaurant.

“Desert Soul Restaurant, how can I help you?”

She grinned. “Hey Hunk, how’s- “, she yelped, and held the phone away from her ear.

“PIDGE! OH, MY QUIZNAK! Where have you been?! No better yet where are you?! Your mom called saying she couldn’t get ahold of you, and then I got a call from Coran asking for you too because you missed your shift, which is not normal. I was this close to calling Keith and! -“

“Hunk!” She shouted into the phone. Her brow furrowed, and twitched, “I’m fine! Something…. Came up.” She twirled the cord with her finger.

“You’re not doing something… illegal are you?” He asked warily.

She sputtered, and choked. “What? No Hunk. I’m on a job,” she lied. This was going to be the hard part. Getting past Hunk’s lie detector. “It happened so suddenly, that I forgot to mention it to everyone. It has double the pay, and it would cover my mom’s medical fees for at least two months.”

Hunk sighed in relief, though his voice was still highly suspicious. “And you couldn’t have called me? Or your mom?”

“My phone broke,” she grunted as the cord cut off her circulation, “and I didn’t have the proper tools on me to fix it. This is literally the first time I’ve been able to call. The jobs kept me real busy.”

It was silent on Hunk’s end, and Pidge bit her lip wondering why the gentle giant was so quiet. “Hunk?”

There was grumbling on the other end, and Hunk sighed. “Just… don’t do it again? I was “This” close to calling Keith in a panic.”

She groaned. “And I am ever so glad you didn’t… Keith would have destroyed the town looking for me and trying to hunt me down. He’s so over protective.”

He snorted. “I expect the full details of said ‘job’, and the truth when you get back.” His tone left no room for argument.

Pidge gaped. “W-what? Truth?”

Hunk scoffed, and she could imagine him rolling his eyes at her. “Pidge, I’ve known you for how long now? I think I can tell when there’s something strange in the neighborhood, which there is.”

She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “Who you gonna call?”

There was silence, and then a barely audible whisper. “Ghostbusters.”

The line went silent again, and they both burst out in laughter. They were nerds. If there was an opportunity, no matter how serious the conversation was, they would take it. It was nerd law, and nerd code. They couldn’t resist.

Hunk calmed down from his laughter and cleared his throat. “But seriously Pidge, full details when you get back.”

She groaned. “Ok, I’ll answer the best I can…”, she glanced at the clock and mentally cursed. The tranquilizer would be wearing off soon. She had to get out of there. “Hey, I gotta go now. See you in a couple of days.” She hung up before he could say anything else. Pidge groaned loudly. She was going to kill Lotor for putting her through this situation. She got up quickly and headed out of the room. She headed to the elevator, and got in. God, she hoped this worked. She was in too deep now. Especially with what she did to Lotor…. Even if the ass deserved it. A shiver ran up her spine, and she shifted the jacket she stole closer to her body.

The elevator pinged at the lobby, and she got out. Holding her breath, she calmly walked past the scowling Sendak and slightly agitated Thace. Sweat slid down her cheeks as she kept her head down. Tidbits of their conversation filtered to her ears.

“Haxus, what do you mean Lotor and Ms. Holt never returned to the room?” He scowled. “I do not care that room services came in and tidied up the room! Did you check the floor?”

Pidge shuffled to the counter, and cleared her throat. She lowered her voice in case Thace heard or recognized her. “Excuse me miss, there should be a bag on hold for me?”

The receptionist smiled at her. “The name sir?”

“Matthew Gunderson.”

As the receptionist dug around for the bag, she listened in on the Mafia goons.  
“Sendak send your group to investigate floors one through ten. I’ll wait down here in case. Haxus, search fifteen through twenty.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “It’s worrying Lotor has not checked in… If he had decided to change something last minute, he would have notified me…” Thace frowned.

Sendak headed toward the reception desk, and Pidge quickly adjusted the brim of her hat. Hopefully he wouldn’t recognize her. “Miss, did Lotor or a young woman come by here?” He leaned on the counter.

The receptionist turned around and paled. She clutched the bag and smiled forcefully at him. “O-oh. Hello Commander Sendak… N-no. No one had been here, except Mr. Gunderson.”

Sendak’s eyes narrowed and he scoffed. “Of course, useless…” His gaze landed on Pidge, and she gulped nervously.

Taking a deep breath, she put on an innocent childish façade. Tilting her head, she gazed at him. “Wow… You’re so muscular!” She internally winced at how lame that sounded. Pidge switched her weight to her other foot, and bounced eagerly. “Man, I wish I was as strong as you! My big brother wouldn’t be able to push me around anymore!” Her eyes sparkled. Hopefully Sendak would fall for her bluff.

Sendak looked startled for a moment, and then he scoffed. He crossed his arms, and rose his brow at the small child? “How old are you kid?”

Pidge shyly rocked on her heels. “Fifteen!” She lied. Being the youngest of the Paladins had its perks she supposed. She was twenty-one while the others ranged from twenty-three to twenty-five. Her physique and height were small enough that she did look like a teenager. Though, it was a pain in the ass every time she went out to a bar.

He eyed the boy and rolled his eyes. “You’re puny for your age.”

She pouted and felt anger bubble up. When she was actually fifteen she was even smaller than her current height. She crossed her arms and scowled up at him. “Well excuse me mister! Not all of us are muscle machines like you!” She childishly stuck her tongue out and quickly grabbed her bag from the receptionist. Turning on her heel she sprinted out of there, but not before spinning around and giving Sendak the middle finger for added measure.

Sendak blinked in astonishment, before barking out a laugh. That kid had balls, flipping him off like that. The squirt would be fine, and probably push his elder brother around. The feisty ones always managed to succeed. Anyone with that much spark was a-ok in his book. He admittedly puffed up with pride at being recognized as “strong”. That kid reminded him of someone… He scratched his head and sighed. It would come to him eventually.

Pidge panted heavily as she ran from the hotel. Quickly she flagged down a taxi, and hopped in. Providing the address, she leaned on the window and sighed in relief as the hotel got farther and farther from view. Hopefully her pen pal wouldn’t mind her dropping in briefly. It was highly likely the first place Lotor and his goons would check was the airports. They’d know she’d try to flee the country… She leaned back against the seat and groaned. How was this her life now?

Thace was currently experiencing a dilemma… He stared coolly at the men, and then glanced back at Lotor who was still out cold, ass up in the vase. “What- “His voice cracked, a bubble of laughter escaping before he mercilessly squashed it down. He cleared his throat. “What happened?”

The men fidgeted, and all mumbled and stuttered. They had found Lotor like this. It was evident they were trying to hold back their laughter.

Thace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He ordered the men to pull their leader out of the vase and carry him into his suite. How this happened he had no idea. What he did know was that Miss Holt, Lotor’s freshly dubbed “woman” was missing, and based off the crude language drawn on his skin… It was obvious she was the culprit. A grin crept up his face as he read a rather… vulgar comment off of Lotor’s leg. He certainly knew how to pick them. He turned towards Sendak, who just slid into the hall.

“Is it true what’s being said on the radios?”

Thace shrugged helplessly. “Depends on what you heard.”

He growled, “That Lotor’s been- “his eyes landed on the struggling grunts, and his mouth dropped open. “W-what? H-how did?”

The highest in command sighed, “That’s what I would like to know. Ms. Holt is responsible no doubt about it…. But the men can’t seem to find her at the moment.”

Sendak wheezed, trying to contain his laughter. “The brats good. I’ll give her that. Still…. To treat Lotor, of all people with such blatant disrespect, and humiliation… She’s going to die.”

Thace shook his head. “As much as I would normally agree with you, I bet you two-hundred dollars that Lotor will just desire her more. It’s not every day he meets a woman who can best him.”

Sendak folded his arms, and hummed in thought. “That is true….” His mind conjuring images of what their boss could do to her. “You have yourself a deal. I still say he’s going to torture her.” He shook Thace’s hand. They still had to find her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigarette.

Thace quickly lit the cigarette for his comrade.

He brought the tobacco stick to his lips and inhaled deeply, relishing in the burn. With a sigh, he released the toxins. “Any idea where our target got to?” His hand twitched at his side at the thought of a hunt. His blood was pumping earlier when he met Ms. Holt. She definitely provided a challenge. One that got his hunting instincts screaming. He could understand why Lotor was having as much fun with her. She was rare. His instincts hummed in the back of his mind. Oh, he could not wait to hunt her down and forcefully drag her back to Lotor.

Thace slid his thumb down the holoscreen, and grumbled. “apparently Ms. Holt planned her escape during the party. A most impressive feat given her circumstances.”

Sendak released another puff of smoke, and hummed. “She planned this in such a short amount of time?” His lips twitched into a grin. Oh, a challenge indeed.

Thace sighed. “I don’t know all the specifics, but I will soon. No matter…” He dismissed the holoscreen. “She can’t have gotten far. Her first attempt will most likely be the airport.” He walked toward the elevator, and stepped in with Sendak once it opened. “She will try to flee the country. I knew I should have taken her passport when I had possession of her bag. I just didn’t think she’d pull one on us…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, and inhaled the smoke from Sendak’s cigarette.

He grunted. “Shit happens. It’s what we do next that matters.”

The doors opened to the lobby, and they walked out to the room filled with their men, waiting to take orders.

Sendak turned a bloodthirsty grin to Thace. “…Now, are we going mouse hunting or what?”  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge sneezed in the taxi. Locks of her hair trickled out of the cap. Someone was planning her demise… That had to be it. Most likely Lotor… Or it was Keith… it had to be Keith. 

The taxi driver gazed at her through the rearview mirror. “Everything alright miss?”

Pidge blinked and smiled politely at the man. “Oh, Everything’s fine.” Her eye’s trailed on the street signs. She wished she knew this area well enough to tell if they were there yet. “If you don’t mind me asking, are we almost there?”

The man smiled, as he stopped at a stoplight. “Oh yes. We should be there in about ten minutes.” He trailed his hands across the passenger seat, and grabbed his phone. He hummed as he read the text message, and released a chuckle. “Ah, my kids causing trouble again. Poor misses can’t handle it.” He texted back and placed the phone down as the light turned green. “Have any children yourself miss?”

Pidge awkwardly laughed. “No, no children. I’m still far too young for that…” Huh… She didn’t recall her pen-pal living this close in the slums… When they exchanged letters for the first time, she checked the address using Google Maps to see the layout… it wasn’t the right way… No, she was being paranoid! Google Maps was known for being old on its satellite photos. They probably renovated the place since it was taken. Her gut burned something fierce.

The driver hummed as they slowed down, and pulled off the main street into an alley.

Pidge tightened her grip on her bag. “Actually, you know what, I’ll get out here. I just texted my friend, and they said to meet them at a different address. I’ll walk.”

He smiled. “Oh, alright. Let me just pull over here…” He turned left, and tapped his thumbs on the wheel. “Forgive me for saying this miss… but…”

The doors clicked, indicating that they had been locked. 

Pidge started sweating as the man looked her directly in the eyes through the mirror.

“How can you text when your phone doesn’t have its battery?” He smiled.

She tensed, and her eyes narrowed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The man laughed. “Today must be my lucky day! I was this close to being evicted by my landlord, and being hunted by the Galra for not paying my debt! I was just about ready to give up hope, and then you come along!” the man threw back his head in laughter. “To think that my fare would be the current ‘Number One Most Wanted’ for the Galra! What luck!” He turned around in his seat and tapped his phone to his lips with a smile. “The Galra will be here to collect you shortly. So just sit tight.” He sighed. “Oh, this is just wonderful! They’ll forgive my debt! Maybe even offer me a spot in their ranks! Morvok The Hunter! It’s got such a nice ring to it!”

Pidge paled, before scowling fiercely at the man. “Yeah, not happening.” Her eyes trailed across the car looking for anything she could use to escape. She laid on her back, and brought her leg up to kick at the window.

The man scowled. “Hey! Stop that! You’ll damage my ride! You brat!” He unbuckled his seat belt, and leaned over to restrain her.

Pidge snarled and aimed her foot at his face.

He squawked as it made contact. The force of the kick knocked off his taxi cab hat, and Pidge snorted.

“Wow, your genetics must really suck if your hair naturally parts like that… You look like an elf.” She kicked his seat for good measure. “A bald elf… No wait on second thought, you look like a clown.” She shrugged and continued to kick at the window.

Morvok growled. How dare this woman make fun of him! Just because he was bald, and had hair growing to the side of his head didn’t mean she had to call him out on it! Recovering from her kick, the short man launched himself out of the front seat, and into the back. He was certain the Galra wouldn’t mind if he roughed up their target. Little brat deserved it.

She let out a surprised gasp as his weight was suddenly on top of her. Her body thrashed madly as he tried to restrain her. “Get off!”

“Never you little brat! I’m going to teach you some manners before the Galra come!” He brought his elbow down into her stomach and grinned as she wheezed.

Pidge coughed and glared fiercely. “That’s how you want to play?” She moved her arm and made it seem like she was going to punch him. She couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips as Morvok grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down.

He sneered. “Not so cocky now are you runt?” He let out a startled wheeze as pain blossomed from in between his legs. Morvok went limp.

Pidge used this to her advantage and switched their positions. She straddled the man and brought her fist down into his face a couple of times. “I’m not a runt! I’m just small for my age!”

Morvok gurgled and desperately clawed for the umbrella he kept under the seat. He quickly brought it on her, and while she was distracted he reached across the seat.

Pidge yelped as the umbrella stabbed her in the arm and opened. That was going to bruise tomorrow. Quickly she managed to close it, and she planned to use it to hit him.

A click echoed in the taxi, and she froze.

Morvok wheezed, blood dripping down his face as he leaned against the right-side door. His hand shook as he held his weapon to the girl. “N’w no mow futhy busthess , or I’ll s’oot.” He slurred.  
Pidge rose her hands to where he could see them, and she rose her brow at him. “You had a gun this whole time, but waited till now to use it? It would have saved you a world of hurt.” She smirked.

He snarled and brought the butt of the gun down on her head. “S’ut up!” 

She gasped as pain blossomed on her head, and oof yeah, that would definitely bruise tomorrow. Her hand trailed to her head and she felt wetness, and the smell of copper. Bastard drew blood. Pidge winced as she made to lean against the door; however, Morvok had other plans.

He smirked. “Not tho’ cocky now ‘re we?” He brought his fist up and slammed it into her face. Morvok watched in content, as she slammed into the door. Her head making contact with the window. “Now stay put.”

Pidge slumped down the door and panted. That bastard! Wait till she got another chance at him…. She shifted her hand slowly down her leg to her shoes. Her fingers turned the knob.

Morvok watched her cautiously as he lit himself a cigarette. The gun still firmly pointed at her. The Galra were taking their sweet time getting to them, and the back seat they shared was getting awfully cramped. He inhaled and blew out the smoke in distaste. These ones were more bitter than he was used to. He spat a mouth full of blood out the slightly cracked window.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste and she waved the smoke from her face. “Ugh. Do you have to smoke that in here? It’s absolutely disgusting. You’re going to die early you know, if you keep at it.”

The little man sneered at her and purposely blew a huge puff in her direction. “Not as early as you are. What did you do to get the Galra on you hm?”

Pidge coughed and rubbed at her eyes. “I saved their boss, and now he’s my stalker.” She deadpanned.

He snorted. “Hah! Right, and I’m secretly a furry.”

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arm. Her head was throbbing something fierce, and blood kept getting in her eye. She shifted her legs in a laxer stance. Perhaps she could get him to lower his guard.

Morvok’s phone pinged and he flipped it open. “They’ll be here for you in ten minutes.” He sighed at the thought. He was so close to being in their ranks and-! He aimed the gun at her, and pulled the safety off when he noticed she moved closer. “Stay back!”

Pidge grit her teeth and braced herself. She was out of time.

A loud bang echoed in the alleyway.  
____________________________________

Thace slammed the car door closed and exhaled loudly. 

Sendak whistled appreciatively at the mess that Ms. Holt left.

The taxi was smoking, the door blown off its hinges. The windows of the taxi were cracked, and their target was nowhere in sight. Morvok was unconscious many feet away from his vehicle, atop the missing car door. The lamp posts flickered on and off due to the taxi door bending it in half. Blood pooled around Morvok, and upon inspection the weasel was alive, but barely. A gun lay on the floor by Morvok’s body. Blood was splattered on the floor, and Sendak had a strong suspicion that it was not the goons.

Thace pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “How? Yet again Ms. Holt has pulled one on us… and her carnage reminds me of a monster movie with the amount of damage she’s doing.” 

Sendak chuckled. “She’s not going down without a fight.” He pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. Taking a long drag he sighed as the tobacco re-filled his system. “You there! Get him to the clinic, when he wakes up squeeze every bit of information from him as you can.”

The man saluted and grabbed Morvok’s body off the door. The door creaked ominously as his body was wrenched from it.

Thace winced in sympathy at the full body imprint left in the door. Oh yes, Ms. Holt let him have it. He turned toward Sendak. “It appears Morvok fired his gun, but there’s no trace of a bullet in the car. I can only assume Ms. Holt took a bullet….”

Sendak shuddered. “For the sake of Morvok’s wife, I sincerely hope she didn’t. Lotor will not be pleased if his woman is in any way harmed.”

The men dragged Morvok’s body into a car, and a moment of silence permeated between Thace and Sendak. They knew Morvok would be disposed of, especially if he had indeed shot Ms. Holt.

He sighed and scratched his beard. “Nonetheless, even if the bullet missed her completely, the blood on the taxi window appears to be hers. She’s injured, and thus couldn’t have gotten far.”

Sendak exhaled the smoke from his earlier drag. “I already have men searching the next couple of streets over. She won’t be able to get away again.”  
The lamppost creaked, and metal grinded on itself. The lamppost’s light went out, and the metal structure gave out, falling forward onto Thace’s car.

He sighed heavily as his men scrambled around him in a slight panic. Sparks flew everywhere and the wires from the lamppost twitched on the floor and his car. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. It was just his luck wasn’t it? He glanced at the small diameter of light coming from Sendak’s cigarette bud and grumbled. “I sincerely have a doubt about that….” Their record was not the best.

________________________________________________________________

Pidge panted heavily as she got off the bus. She ignored the concerned look the bus driver was giving her, and waved him off when he once again asked if she was certain she was alright. She stumbled slightly and cursed as she leaned on the bus bench. With a shuddering breath she pushed away from the bench, and walked toward the address she remembered from her letters. 

Time blurred for her, and she found herself standing in front of a shady looking apartment building. Pidge couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. It didn’t surprise her that he lived in this part of Hong Kong. With a pained gasp she brought her red streaked hand up to the door and knocked.

Silence.

Grumbling Pidge knocked again, and louder this time. She kept knocking till she heard some movement on the other side of the door.

The door flew open and a grouchy voice echoed from the dark hallway the door revealed. “What the hell do you want?! Don’t you know what time it is?! I’m closed! Business hours are!-“

Pidge snorted. “Glad to see you’re relatively the same.” She wheezed.

Tired black rimmed blue eyes stared at her in disbelief. His short white hair spiked up messily. A classic case of bed head. His bangs draped to the right of his nose. “What in the? Holy shit! Pidge?! Is that you? What the quiznak are you doing in fucking Hong Kong this late at night?!”

Pidge laughed, but immediately winced at the action. She panted heavily, and opened and closed her mouth.

He eyed her in alarm, and concern. “Pidge? You alright? Here, its best if you come- Holy Fuck!” He yelped as she collapsed into his hallway. Instantly he was by her side, door slammed closed. “I swear to fucking Christ! If you’re drunk I’m going to-“ His breath hitched as he noticed the red streaks on her face, and the rapidly growing puddle of blood. Quickly he flipped her onto her back, and let out a loud curse.

“Shit.” Rolo knew he was going to be in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, and to those of you who guessed who her pen pal was! Kudos to you!! Your reviews make me immensely happy! They're honestly what pushed me to get chapter 3 done!

**Author's Note:**

> ;D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please Comment or Kudos! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
